Great Britain Patent No. 2,250,459 describes a micrometric device for finishing bores having a rotatable micrometric screw extending longitudinally in a substantially cylindrical, hollow body, a tool supporting member with a tool holder movable with respect to the cylindrical body, and means for causing linear movement of the tool supporting member upon rotation of the micrometric screw. This micrometric device is not particularly compact.
German Patent Publication No. 14 77 252 describes a micrometric device for finishing bores in which the moving means for causing linear movement of the tool comprise a substantially cylindrical elongate rod arranged to be moved linearly upon rotation of a micrometric screw, and having an oblique portion extending at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the rod. The oblique portion is slidably engaged in a tool supporting member such that rotation of the micrometric screw causes displacement of the tool supporting member in a direction substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis of the micrometric screw.
European Patent No. 0 593 223 describes a micrometric device for finishing bores which also has an oblique portion slidably engaged in a tool supporting member so that rotation of a micrometric screw causes displacement of the tool supporting member. In the device of EP '223, rotation of the micrometric screw is translated into linear movement of the elongate rod by means of upper and lower bushings within the cylindrical rod. Backlash suppression means are also provided to suppress backlash between the oblique portion and a crossbeam.